Among others, optical waveguides that have elongate bodies are used in headlamps of motor vehicles, wherein light is transported through such an optical waveguide and is at least partially coupled out along the optical waveguide such that a light source is provided by way of the optical waveguide that is arranged in a headlamp.
A light-triggered semiconductor apparatus having a semiconductor substrate and a light-input path is known from document DE 695 10 124 T2. Here, a film with which a light reflection is prevented is applied on an end section of the light-input path.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,618 discloses a semiconductor laser module comprising an optical fiber, wherein a reflection-avoiding film is arranged at one end of said optical fiber.